


That First Christmas Dinner

by TheCaptinofSirius



Series: 12 Days of OTP 2020 [5]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas Dinner, Family Dinners, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:41:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28161837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCaptinofSirius/pseuds/TheCaptinofSirius
Summary: In which Sanji and his two boyfriends spend their first Christmas with all of their families, and Sanji anxiously plans out the perfect meal
Relationships: Emporio Ivankov/Monkey D. Dragon, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Monkey D. Luffy/Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji, Portgas D. Ace/Sabo
Series: 12 Days of OTP 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2055543
Kudos: 39





	That First Christmas Dinner

**Author's Note:**

> Hi again One Piece fandom! I hope you enjoy this cute little one shot~ One of my favorite Christmas prompts is about how people spend their first Christmas together, so I had a lot of fun with it.
> 
> Portgas D. Aine and Monkey D. Nova are child OCs in this fic, so don't be surprised if you don't recognize their names.

Holidays were a stressful for Sanji. It wasn’t the gift giving, or the social interactions that got him.

It was the blending of household meals.

This year he was spending it with his two boyfriends, and all three of their families.

“This is impossible.” He groaned, dropping his forehead on to one of the dozens of cookbooks on the table.

“You realize that whatever you cook is going to be amazing, right?” Sanji jumped as Zoro’s hands landed on his shoulders. He groaned as he began to rub the tension out of them, arching in to his touch.

“But it’s our first one together.” He tried to protest, even as a relieved sigh left him.

“And my old man and sister don’t care about what we eat, and Luffy’s group cares even less.” Zoro chuckled.

“But I care. I want to make this meal perfect.” He looked up at Zoro, eyes shining with his earnest wish. Zoro kissed his forehead, then his nose, and stopped when he landed on his lips.

“It will be perfect. Where’s Luffy?” He pulled back to ask, looking around their oddly silent house with a frown.

“Something about a make-up exam at school.” Sanji shrugged. Zoro smirked leaning down and resting his arms across the back of Sanji’s chair as he pressed kisses from his jaw up to his ear. “What are you doing?” Sanji tried to sound stern, but it came out more of a moan as he felt his legs spread.

“Wanna have shower sex?” He asked before nibbling at the top of his ear.

“You play dirty, moss-head.” Sanji gasped before pulling him down to kiss him.

* * *

Sanji was humming along to a song that play quietly on the radio when he heard stairs creak. A quick glance at clock revealed it was 3am, which mean snack time for Luffy. Sure enough his younger boyfriend wandered in, yawning widely and scratching his bare belly. Sanji shook his head, a fond smile crossing his face as he took in Luffy’s sleepy appearance.

“Aren’t you cold, love?” He asked. After all, he was only wearing a pair of pajama bottoms. Luffy perked up at the sound of his voice and he grinned.

  
“Sanji, feed me please.” He said before crawling in to his lap. Sanji chuckled, nuzzling the top of his head before pushing him back.

  
“Get up first.” Luffy scrambled off of his lap in to a free chair, and as Sanji began to make scrambled eggs and toast, Luffy looked over the notepad and cookbooks in front of him.

“Man this is going to be the best Christmas dinner ever!” Luffy commented, turning to watch Sanji’s cheeks flush at the praise.

“You think so? I hope that’s the case. I’m nervous about cooking for everyone.” He admitted. Luffy pouted at that. He walked over, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend.

“Sanji, you are the best cook in the entire world. Almost half of my family has had your cooking before, and we loved it.” He promised. Sanji smiled, turning to kiss Luffy’s cheek.

“You’re sweet. Thanks.” He said. Luffy leaned up to kiss him gently before pulling back and returning to his seat at the table.

As he served Luffy his snack, his face lit up with glee. He could only hope the same thing would happen this weekend.

* * *

Sanji forced himself not to fidget as the clock ticked closer to the time of dinner. When the first knock sounded, Sanji removed his apron and nervously fixed his hair in a nearby mirror before wandering over to their front door. He opened it, sagging in relief when he caught the sight of his old man and some of the other chefs from the Baratie on the other side.

“Hey old man. Come on in.” He said, taking a step back.

“Alright, show us what you’re working on.” Zeff ordered, shrugging off his coat. Sanji took it, and then the others before pointing them in the direction of the kitchen.

As he bantered with his father and the other chefs, he felt himself finally relax. Just as he was about to join in their latest round of taunts and insults, the doorbell rang again. Bracing himself, he exited the kitchen and joined Zoro at the entrance.

“It’s going to be okay.” Zoro said again, tossing an arm around his shoulder. Sanji nodded, grateful for Zoro’s support. They opened the door, and there stood Zoro’s adoptive father and sister.

“Hey brother of mine!” Kuina grinned widely before reaching out and hugging the both of them. Sanji stiffened as Zoro scowled, pushing his sister back.

“Kuina.” He grunted before nodding at his old man. “If you give us your coats, we’ll put them away.” He added. They stepped inside, shrugging out of their coats before passing them over. Sanji took them eagerly, happy to have something to do with his hands.

“Welcome to our home. I have some refreshments and snacks in the living room.” Sanji said, his host smile plastered over his face in an attempt to hide his anxiety. “Zoro, can you show them there?” He asked. Zoro nodded, kissing his forehead before leading them back to the living room.

He let out a sigh of relief, tucking the coats away before all but running back to his kitchen.

One look at his face and his so-called-family immediately began to laugh at his expense, causing him to glare.

Despite his annoyance, the ribbing calmed him down, and he was able to begin putting the finishing touches on the meal when Luffy’s family arrived.

“I’ll get it!” Luffy cried from the living room, and he nearly bumped into Sanji at the entrance to the kitchen. Shaking his head with a fond smile, he and Luffy went to open the door.

“Luffy!” Ace cried out happily, immediately pulling Luffy in to his arms.

“Luffy!” 8 year old Nova, Luffy’s little sister, cried too, hugging him around his leg.

“Ace, Nova, inside. I don’t want Aine getting sick.” Sabo, Ace’s husband, scolded as he shoved past them. In his arms was their year old daughter. Sanji couldn’t help but smile at her pink cheeks, framed by her black curls, something she got from Ace.

“Dad, Gramps!” Luffy said as he managed to break away from Ace and Nova, tossing his arms around them next.

“Sorry, Sabo.” Nova and Ace chimed behind them. Sabo rolled his eyes, ruffling Nova’s hair before taking off Aine’s coat.

“What are we all standing around for? If I had balls, they’d be frozen!” Dadan, Luffy and Ace’s foster-grandmother complained. Luffy released his father and grandfather before grinning at Dadan and his step parent, Ivankov.

“Don’t forget to hang up your coat, Nova.” Iva said to their daughter. She nodded, grinning up at Sanji.

“Sanji, can I borrow a hanger, please? Mada says I need to hang up my coat.” She said. Sanji nodded, offering her his hand.

It took some shuffling, and no small amount of shouting between Ace, Garp, Dadan and Luffy, but eventually he managed to get all of their coats in the closet.

“Dinner is almost done. Luffy, could you lead them in to the dining room please? And let Zoro know?” He asked. Luffy nodded, pressing a kiss to his cheek before stealing his niece from Sabo and leading his family in to the dining room. Shaking his head with amusement, Sanji returned to the kitchen.

It was time to finally get this over with.

* * *

As Sanji sat between Zoro and Luffy, surrounded by their families, he could finally admit to himself maybe he had been a little paranoid.

As Zoro and Luffy (and many others in their friend groups) had assured him, the dinner was going great. Ace had promptly challenged Kuina and Zeff to a drinking contest, and currently all of them were losing to Garp. Iva, holding baby Aine, was moderating it. Koushirou was making quiet conversation with Dragon and Sabo. Nova was entertaining the other chefs from Baratie with stories of some of the crazy things she had experienced having Ace and Luffy for big brothers.

Watching their three very dysfunctional families come together like this caused Sanji to allow himself to relax, resting his head against Zoro’s shoulder, and hooking his ankle around Luffy’s under the table.

Later, after all of their families were gone and there was peace in the house again, Sanji sighed as he looked at his mountain of dishes. He jumped as Luffy’s arms slid around him.

“Go shower. We’ll handle it.” Zoro said, leaning against the kitchen counter. Sanji grinned, kissing Luffy and then Zoro.

“You two spoil me. Don’t break anything.” He warned before stepping away.

He pretended not to hear the “No promises” that Zoro mumbled as he walked upstairs.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it~ I'll probably post my One Piece Soulmate/Modern Setting AU eventually, but for now, have this little ficlet to get a taste of what that looks like.
> 
> See you tomorrow for Little Lost Boys' weekly update!


End file.
